Amelia goes To The Ball
by Impresario Locke
Summary: based on an Opera by Gian-carlo Menotti. rated PG because Xellos is in it and because of use of guns. R & R please!


Disclaimer: this piece is based on an Opera of the same name. It was written by Gian-Carlo Menotti, a true master of 20th century musical theatre. i only used the ideas and have not copied any of the original script. Nor will i ever. so, put down that phone, there is no reason to call your lawyer. oh, one more thing..if you like the musical "cats", please don't read the last part. ^_^  
  
  
*~*~*~* before the opening *~*~*~*  
  
Lina: no no no!! i refuse to do this!!  
Impresario: I'm sorry, but it is in your contract.  
Lina: I don't CARE about my contrac...wait..i never signed anything..  
Impresario: that blond guy did for everyone.  
Lina: W-w-what?!? oh..i'm gonna kill that Gourry..Where is he?!  
Impresario: the rest of the cast well be here soon.  
Lina: The rest? who else is in this stupid thing?  
Impresario:.....stupid huh?  
Lina: Answer my question first!!!  
Impresario: okay..okay..calm down..  
  
  
  
The Cast  
  
Amelia as Amelia Soprano  
Zelgadis as Amelia's Husband Baritone  
Gourry as Amelia's Lover Tenor  
Xellos as The Chief of Police Bass  
Lina as The Friend Alto  
Filia as Chambermaid#1 Messo-Soprano  
Syphiel as Chambermaid#2 Messo-Soprano  
Jiras as The friend's husband no singing part.  
  
Impresario: Better?  
Lina: the cast is messed up...why is Amelia the star?!  
Impresario: ^_^ cause it's "Amelia goes to the ball"! not "Lina"..  
Lina whacks the Impresario  
Lina: Never use that face!!  
Impresario: ouch...fine..well, ^_^ costume time!  
Poof! Lina is wearing a red velvet dress with string backing. she holds a late Victorian red/sapphire purse.  
Lina: what is this? a fashion show?!  
Impresario: you really must calm down...try to have fun!  
Lina: i hate you..  
Poof! Zelgadis appears! He is dressed in Spanish bullfighters outfit. you know, white shirt, tight black pants, red cape..  
Zel: um....i really don't like this...  
Lina: what a horrible description! he looks alot better than how you mentioned!  
Impresario: Really?  
Lina: um...well...i meant..  
Zel: .....i'm gonna stand over here...  
  
awkward silence..  
  
  
  
Impresario: heh..i need someone better at describing things...Xellos!!  
Xellos appears behind Zel.  
Xellos: ^_^ you rang?  
Impresario: Describe what they are wearing as they appear.  
Xellos: ^_^ okay!  
Poof! Gourry appears!  
Xellos: hmm...Gourry is dressed in a fine silk tuxedo, with a black velvet top hat with a bushy feather stuck in it. He fits into those pants very well...and his shoes are brown leather, spit shined, with a touch of lemon wax. He...  
Lina: Okay!! We get the picture!!  
Xellos: ^_^ your just angry i didn't look over you as well.  
Lina: wha?? DIE you fruitcake!!  
Lina fireballs Xellos. a couple times.  
Xellos: ^_^ ouchie..  
Zel: ....  
Zel walks up and kicks the burned Xellos.  
Zel: you're gonna do something to deserve that later..  
Xellos: ^_^ Most likely!  
Gourry: hey! i'm dressed all fancy!  
Impresario:......next..  
Poof! same gimic! Amelia appears!  
Xellos: ^_^ Amelia is wearing a simple bath towel and..  
Impresario: hey!! you can't change it!  
Xellos: (pouting) okay...if it makes you happy, i'll do it your way..  
he clears his throat.  
Xellos: Amelia is wearing a stunning white dress that touches the floor. around her neck is a dimond necklace and a pinkish feather boa. Her dress is very formal, except for it has no back to it and it glitters.  
Impresario: very good. I am impressed.   
Amelia: so, as the star do i get special treatment?  
all: NO.  
Amelia: oh...  
she cries off in a corner somewhere, all cute like. sigh....  
Zel: .........  
Lina: i hate the overvoice too...  
Poof! Syphiel and Filia appear. i'm too busy watching Amelia cry to come up with a better entrance.  
Xellos: ^_^ oh fun! Syphiel and (voice melts) Sweet Filia..erm.are wearing two identical "alice in wonderland" dresses.  
Filia: What?? Die!!!  
she pulls a mace from under her dress. and beats Xellos.  
Filia: ^_^ there. much better.  
Zel kicks the batter Xellos.  
Zel: Just in case...  
Xellos: ^_^ i love attention..  
Impresario: okay! one more!  
poof! Jiras appears.   
Xellos: ^_^ Jiras-san is wearing a fur coat and a fur hat. in fact, he is wearing all fur!   
Jiras: eh? where am I? is this kidnapping? Haha!! you'll never get me!  
Jiras throws a couple bombs around and starts shooting.  
Impresario: eep!  
Lina: argh..is it too hard for you to get a normal cast? FIREBAALL!!  
Jiras falls down, charred and on fire.  
Xellos: ^_^ uh oh..that poor fur outfit! guess he will need a costume change later..  
Impresario: speaking of costume changes..you need one too Xellos..  
Poof! you know what happens!  
Xellos: ewww...well..i am wearing a purple coat and pants and a deep purple helmet..i look like a London bobby!  
lina: hahaha!  
Impresario: okay! That's everyone! time to start the show!  
Lina: about time..  
  
  
*~*~*~* The Opera. *~*~*~*  
  
The curtains open and the crowd hushes down. Amelia and Lina are sitting around as the Chambermaids comb their hair.  
Amelia: (singing, in that high, Soprano voice of hers.) tooonight's the Balllll!!! The royal Ballll!!! i can hardly wait!!!  
Lina: (singing as well) The royal ball comes once a year, it fun and happy, it brings us cheer! only the richest..the best can goooo!!!  
Chambermaids: (singing) from what i hear..it is quite the shoooowwww!!!!!  
Amelia/Lina: (singing) oh Weeee can soo much as hardly wait! (Lina) I want to go! (Amelia) I have to go! (both again) oooooooohhh!!  
the music plays in the background as Amelia and Lina talk and giggle.  
Lina: (singing) when my husband comes to pick me up i'll jump into his carriage and yell "giddyup!" and we will go to the ball!! yes, we will go to the Ball!!  
Amelia: (singing) The time is getting nearer..our hearts are beating faster, we are almost there so close so far the BAAAALLLLLL!!!!!  
both: The ball!  
a knock at the door  
Amelia: come in!!  
both: our rides are here, away we go! (Lina) will it be to much fun? (Amelia) I sure don't know! (both) The ball!! The baaaallll!!!   
Lina faints as the door opens.   
Amelia:(talking) Lina-san? are you there? wake up!  
music darkens, and Zelgadis and Jiras walk unto the stage.  
Zel:(muttering) i can't believe i'm doing this...  
Jiras:(muttering) me neither...  
Amelia: ^_^ hubby!! we are ready to go!  
music really darkens, Zel pulls out one of Jiras's guns.  
Zel: (singing) Amelia!! i thought you were faithful, off and as my (cringes) wife..but i Found out your secret!! in These!!!  
Zel holds up a bunch of pink letters with really bad spelling. Bum bum BAAAAAA!!!  
Amelia: O_O eep!!  
Zel: (singing) Soo...you have another Lover!! Tell me who he is!!  
Jiras: um..maybe this is a bad time...bye!  
Jiras grabs lina and throws her over his shoulder.  
Jiras: hehe...bye!  
he dashes off stage.  
Amelia: (singing) you found me out....i'm evil...i've been cheating on you..I'll tell you who he is on one condition..I go to the ball when this is Throooouuugh!! With you!  
Zel: Agreed.  
Amelia: he is the man who lives upstairs..  
Zelgadis cocks the gun.  
Zel: very wise..thank you Amelia..remember, you are still my (cringes) wife..  
Zel leaves off stage. the music becomes sadder as Amelia slumps into a chair. the chambermaids surrond her to comfort her.  
Amelia: (singing) what have i done? did i send poor Gourry to his death?  
Chambermaids: (singing) what has she done? did she send poor Gourry to his death?  
Amelia:(singing) i'm so worried..i can't bear myself nooo more...  
Chambermaids: (singing) she's so worried..she can't bear herself anymore...  
Amelia: (singing) if i could only warn poor Gourry..(she perks up) Wait!! that's it!!  
the Music perks up. amelia runs to her balcony and shouts out to Gourry.  
Amelia: Gourry!! Gourry!! come here!! hurry!!  
Gourry throws a rope over.  
Gourry: coming Amelia!!  
Amelia: well..hurry!!  
Gourry: Right!  
Gourry jumps off his balcony. a 20 foot drop onto Amelia's.  
Gourry: 20 foo..OUCH!!  
he hit the ground.  
Amelia: Gourry! are you okay?  
Gourry:errgh....yeah..i'm fine amelia..  
Amelia: Good! hurry! you must take me to the ball!!  
Gourry: why?  
music plays, faster.  
Amelia: (singing) My husband has found out about us!! he planning on killing you now!! you better come with me to the ball so you'll be safe!  
music plays.  
gourry: um..  
Music plays.  
amelia: Pssst! your lines Gourry-san!  
Music plays.  
Gourry: um..  
Music plays. three people leave.  
Gourry: (singing) Why Ameliaa!!! you never told me you were married!! to who are you married to and how come i've never met him beforrreeee!!!!  
Amelia: (singing) Gourry..i love you so..i didn't want to tell you! i'm married to Zelgadis!   
Gourry: (puzzled, singing) waaaitt....you love me? and your marriiiieeed to Zel? But hhheeeee is sooo mean tooo you and HE's TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!?!  
Amelia: (singing) yep! listen Gourry..tomorrow we can run away and elope! but i really really really must go to the ball!  
Gourry: (grinning, singing) Elope? as in run away and get married? but your soo..young and i don't know..Okay! Tomorrow we can elope!  
Amelia: yeah!! to the ball!  
Gourry: To the ball!  
music stops, a knocking on the door.  
Amelia: it's Zel!! Gourry-san! you must hide!!  
Gourry: AAAAAAAHH!! he's gonna kill m-me...  
Amelia: Quick! under here!  
Amelia points under the bed and Gourry dives under, just as the door opens.  
Zel: i couldn't find him..but. I WILL have my revenge!  
a loud whimper comes from under the bed. the chambermaids run out screaming.  
Zel: (ignoring it) um...so..shall we go to the ball?  
Amelia: ^_^ oh yesyesyesyes yes!!  
they start to leave.  
Zel: huh? wait!!  
Zelgadis runs to the balcony, and grabs the rope.  
Amelia: uh oh..  
Zel: He is in here!!  
another whimper.  
as Zel searchs the room, gun in hand, Amelia beats on Zel's back.  
Amelia: nonoNO! he isn't! we must go to the ball!!  
Zel backhands Amelia, who falls on the bed.  
Zel:(thinking) oh no...i hope she doesn't take that the wrong way..  
Amelia: (thinking) heheh..then when this is done i'll act hurt and he well be soo sorry..he will tell me his feelings and we will get married, raise a family..  
Zel: erm..AHA! that is the place i haven't looked!!  
Amelia:NO!  
Zelgadis grabs Gourry by the hair and pulls him out.  
Gourry: eh..hey Zel..nice day huh?  
Zel points the gun at gourry.  
Zel: die.   
  
  
INTERMISSION!! curtains close. funky elevator music plays. follow the crowd and go get a soda or chips or a T-shirt or something. but no eating in the Theatre!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
end of intermission. it's okay to come back now..just be quiet about it!  
  
  
  
  
  
click.  
clickclickclick.  
  
  
Zel: Argh!! stupid gun!  
Gourry: then it is down to this!  
Gourry and Zel start playing rock-paper-scissors. the music becomes dramatic  
Zel: Ha! i win!  
gourry: ugh..  
Zel: ha! i win again! (singing) who are you to take away a man's wife? who are you to be so mnea and cruel?  
Gourry: (singing) Zel! come on weren't we once friends? I'm sorry but i didn't know she cared so much!!  
Zel: (singing) your Sorry?!? sorry doesn't cut it i'll teach you a thing or two!  
Gourry: curses...my sword..where is it?!  
Zel: Aha!  
Zel draws his sword.  
Gourry: WWAAAAH!! i thought we were friends!!  
Zel: Die you wife stealer!!  
Amelia: (singing) what do i do? what do i do? hurryhurryhurry i gotta thinkthinkthink..I'll do THIS!!  
Amelia grabs a pot and smashes it over Zel's head.  
Gourry: Amelia! you saved my life!! i love you!  
he grabs Amelia and hugs her. tight.  
Amelia: gack! you...'re ch..ok..in..g me...  
gourry: ooops!  
He drops Amelia, who falls to the floor gasping.  
Amelia: POLICE!! POLICE!!  
siren in background. syphiel and Filia enter again.  
Amelia: (singing) i can't go to the ball..with my husband like this!!  
maids: (singing) She can't go to the ball with her husband like this!  
Amelia: (singing) i need a plan oh help me out POLICE!! POLICE!!  
maids: (singing) She needs a plan oh help her out POLICE!! PO-O-Oliccccceeee!  
Xellos bursts in.  
Xellos: (singing) ^_^ you rang?  
Amelia: yes! good! see, me and my husband where going to the ball and..um..  
Xellos: (singing) your pretty cute, you know that?  
Amelia: heh..thanks..um..this man here broke into our house!  
Gourry: i did?  
amelia: (singing) YES! and in the fighting him and my husband did, i accidently hit my hubby with that vase.  
Xellos: (singing) okkaaay!! i get it! your coming with me!!  
Xellos grabs Gourry and slaps some cuffs on him.  
Gourry: (singing) b-b-but you said you loved me Amelia!! Amelia! Come on!  
Xellos: (singing) shuttap youu trouble makkkker!!  
Xellos kicks Gourry out the door and eats a donut.  
Xellos: so..what are you doing now Miss?  
Amelia: well...i wanted soo much to go to the ball but..  
Xellos: ^_^ Care to be my date?  
Amelia: excuse me?  
Xellos: come to the ball with me!  
Amelia: (all starry eyed) OOOHH YEEESSS!!!!  
Amelia grabs Xellos's arm and hugs it.  
Amelia:THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!  
Xellos: ^_^ well..if you really want to thank me..  
Xellos whispers in amelia's ear. she turns beet red.   
Amelia: um..let's just go to the Ball ok?  
Xellos: ok!  
they exit. curtains close.  
  
*~*~*~* after the show.. *~*~*~*  
Lina: what a crummy ending!! i can't believe you wrote this!!  
Impresario:well..it original "Amelia Goes To The Ball" was alot better..  
Lina: "Cats" was better than this junk!  
All:.....  
Zel:that's low..  
Xellos: ^_^ Well, i had fun!  
Amelia: Me too!! I was married to Zelly-chan!  
Zel: Don't remind me...  
Gourry: Can someone tell me what happened?  
Lina: argh..  
Lina explains to Gourry it was all a play and none of it was true.  
Gourry: oh...so..Amelia doesn't love me?  
amelia: I'm afraid not Mr. Gourry..but Lina does!  
Lina: HEY!!   
Gourry: ooh! i get it!!  
Gourry hugs Lina.  
Gourry: you had Amelia act like you!  
Lina: i'm gonna hurt you Amelia..  
Xellos: hey Amelia..remember what i asked from you?  
Amelia: uh huh...  
Xellos: ^_^ you up for it?  
Amelia's forehead wrinkles in thought.  
Amelia: hmmm... of course!  
Xellos: goodie!  
They go away to get some ice cream.  
Zel: um..can this end now?  
Impresario:yeah..before anymore "Cats" comments...  
The Impresario breaks down crying.  
Zel: okay..you heard him.. bye now.  
  
THE END  
  
like it? Hate it? Wanna personally kill me? tell me now!! Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
